Star Wars, The return of the Jedi Empress(Ben Solo's Conversion)
by huntingfortruth3
Summary: The second part and the final story for the end of STAR WARS. Ben Solo finds Princess Leah Skywalker, Empress Anika's daughter in reunion of Rey and Fin with General Leia at the hidden world of Ottobak Palace. Leah goes undercover to destroy the empire, by slaying Kilo Ren's spirit and heals Ben Solo to marry and come home safely after the war ended. Ben and Leah have 3 kids.


**STAR WARS**

The Conversion of Ben Solo

Just to recap…

INTRODUCTION

(Enter Padame, who talks to Lex in her royal chamber)

**Padame:** So, you understand what I had to do?

**Lex(sighs):** I trust you, my love, no doubt. Do you know what to name the children?

**Padame:** I'm having a son and a daughter. My son, Finley Lex, will grow up as a storm trooper, and he will hate the blood and murder of the universe. He will bravely someday crawl out of his shell, from working with his unknown cousin, who is called Kilo Ren. He will eventually find a Resistance pilot called Po Dameron and find our daughter, who was raised since 7-years of age, and left by mistake alone in Jakku where Anakin was formerly born among the trashies. Regina Anakin Skywalker, my struggling future Jedi-in-training and friends with Finley and Han Solo. As the future holds them in her hands, we will later raise our daughter, Princess Leah Polaris Orlando, our descended Empress of the Force. She will someday give her life, to end the Empire with her cousin, Ben Solo, who will end Kilo Ren of the evil Empire.

**Lex:** We will let the future take its course, like it always has. It's no longer our worry, and we will live in peace in Ottobak Palace, in another Galaxy.

**Narrator:** After about three months, Padame was disturbed in the presence of Darth Sidious. She gave birth to her twins, Prince Finley Lex Orlando jr and Princess Regina Anakin Skywalker jr . With consoling and comfort from Darth Vader and Prince Lex Orlando, Padame raised the best she could of the offspring. For about a year, when the twins were one, Padame conceived again. Darth Vader allowed them to leave immediately, without the knowledge of Sidious. A nurse of the medical area of the mothership, took care and raised Prince Finley. Finley was raised as the Dark Lord's heir, until he was 8-years old. He went into Trooper training when his Grandfather died, after Luke defeated and killed his father. Padame and Lex had raised Regina and Leah Ottobak Palace until Regina aka Rey, was 7-years old. Rey went to live with her teacher, Luke Skywalker, and was later abandoned by mistake—the Empire found Empress Padame's heir, and Luke lost his pupil when he headed off the men. We don't hear from them for a while.

**Narrator:** We can get the answers that why Rey couldn't find out who her real parents were by the mirrors in the cave. Her parents didn't want her to find out, to keep the Resistance and Ottobak safe. Fin, Rose, and Rey all come together in the Second part of the Finale. Leah takes her mother's approach to the location of the Millennium Falcon and the Empire's mothership. Until next time we'll hear from Princess Leah Skywalker in the Final ending.

(end scene)

**Act 1, Scene 1**

**Narrator:** Empress Padame and Emperor Lex Orlando coronated their youngest daughter, Traveler-Vex, the Empress Leah Polaris Skywalker. The planet Utopia, in the paradise of an escape kingdom called Ottobak, Empress Leah Skywalker, writes a message to her Aunt Leia for the Millennium Falcon to wherever they might be. With the response, and the conversation of General Leia and Po Dameron. Po Dameron and BB-8 could fly to the hidden location to bring Empress Leah to HQ at the old, established base in Dantooine.

**Po Dameron(approaches Leah):** So, are you Empress Leah?

**Leah(politely):** I am, yes. And you must be Po Dameron?

**Po Dameron:** Yep. Wow, you must know everything, to be the Force's Leader.

**Leah:** I hope to fight and serve my best, and you have a droid?

**Po Dameron:** Ah. Yes. This is BB-8.

**BB-8:** WEEP-WEEP.

**Leah:** My, my, he's certainly an incredible contraption. Nice to meet you, BB-8. Shall we get going, you should refresh your people when you return to the base of Ottobak.

(Po Dameron, BB-8, and Leah direct the Millennium Falcon to come to the planet, Utopia)

**Narrator:** In the new galaxy, hidden from the evil Empires, Po Dameron, Rey, Finn, Rose, and General Leah enter to the main hall. Empress Anika and General Leia embrace and seem to suddenly remember each other. Rey and Finn looked over on the side and saw Leah Skywalker.

**Rey(to Leah):** Hullo, who are you?

**Leah:** You don't remember a thing, do you?

**Finn:** Should we know for any reason?

**Leah:** Come with me, they'll be alright.

(Rey and Finn follow Leah to a control room)

**Leah:** My name is Empress Leah Polaris, but I would prefer everyone to address me as Leah Skywalker. My mother and father are the guardians of Ottobak since we were separated and born. The Valley of Peace was where I trained as a woman Jedi and learned the secret of Blood-Bending. My mother is the niece of Darth Vader and Princess Padame Amendola, my mother was visiting with her betrothed, Officer Lex, my father-before-time had occurred. They went to visit Princess Leia, of whom we now know as General Leia.

**Leah:** Anyway, my mother was a representative of the court of Ottobak and her stepmother, our Great-Aunt Padame Skywalker. She gave up her life to save Officer Lex and Princess Leia, in the hands of Darth Vader instead of the Death Star plans. At First, my mother acted out playing Aunt Padame, to fool Vader and Sidious in part of the plan. The Resistance listened from her recorder of her royal ring, they could hear recent connections and conversations from far away. When Vader was eager to re-court and reunion with his fake wife, hoping for an heir, Lex came and pretended to be the Queen's bodyguard while Vader was busy on his patrols. They had often planned to retrieve the plans, but they didn't. My mother and my father married. They secretly had twins and my mother later told Vader the truth when she finally healed him of his pain. This is where the tricky part comes in.

**Rey:** So, all this time…you were living here during our wars and lonely lives?

**Leah:** Hang on, I'm not finished. You were born to my parents, our parents. Finley Lex was raised by a nurse from the Empire's mothership medical area breech. To be a prince for 5 years and when you turned 8, you were raised as a Storm Trooper when Darth Vader died. Being ruled by your murdering cousin, Kilo Ren. You later escaped the war…and found everyone like Po Dameron, Rey, Han Solo, and even General Leia.

**Rey:** So, then, How does that explain our part of the story?

**Leah:** Okay, okay. As I was saying, Mama and papa came back to Ottobak, they raised you here with me, until you were 7 years old. When you were 7 years old, Luke Skywalker brought you up in Jakku and he was teaching you to hold your inner peace. The Empire was searching for Darth Vader's grandchildren, and the troopers found you in Jakku. To save your life, Luke accidently lost you when he led the troopers off and escaped to a lost planet in Peace. Everything that had happened already, even the mirrors of your parents, they wouldn't show because they wanted to protect your mind and hearts from dealing with the pain of Kilo Ren.

**Rey:** Oh…man. But Then, what about you?

**Leah(sighs):** As much as I have longed for my older twin brother and sister, even if you don't look alike. You are Mama and Papa's look alike. I look like Regina and Mama. Anyway, I have a mission, General Leia will teach you to become a Jedi, Rey, it is the future. I am a blood-bender and the Leader of the Forces of Nature from the Valley of Peace. No one can ever harm me, and I must risk my life to save Ottobak. I do not want Kilo Ren to burden anymore of our people. Rose and Fin shall find peace and each other, Rey will seek peace in our Valley. And I am to find the weakness of my cousin, Ben Solo, and we shall defeat the Empire together. Somehow.

**Narrator:** That night, the reunited Resistance have supper and be merry all the way. But General Leia, Empress Anika and Emperor Lex finally unite with family and answers. Anika assures Leia that it isn't Rey who will bring Ben Solo home, it shall be and forever decided, the Elders chose Empress Leah Skywalker, known as Princess Polaris Skywalker. It is possible, to hide royal identities, the women Jedi take their middle name as their first. That night, Leah was sitting over her balcony in her room, and she thought in a vision about how she would approach her future patient and spouse.

**Leah:** He is weaker than I am, about 99% weak and 1% strength. And I must play with him, but I suppose I could tell him who I actually am. It isn't I who must become his Empress, it is he who shall become my Emperor. In Ottobak, women rule, women train, and the men train as well, but their profession is meditating and writing history in the Valley of Peace. And out of our world, they do everything men think women can't do. Perhaps to become a Jedi Master or a council leader.

**Leah:** My story happens to be alike Padame and Anakin, accept I will lead Anakin out of slavery of the dark, he will find me more powerful and more beautiful. Worth his time, of course. I will taunt Kilo Ren, the devil in his conciseness. And comfort the soul of Ben Solo. It won't be an easy task, at least its better than nothing.

**Narrator:** Leah overslept comfortably that night, she woke up and refreshed herself in a blue officer uniform and carried her gun, two white sword-shaped light sabers, her recorder ring, and her confidence along with her. General Leia and Empress Anika hugged her, and the family said good-bye. Leah flew away with her droid, BB-8, as a companion and her recorder. Her ship flew near the mothership of the empire.

General 1: Incoming ship, Kilo Ren, what do you suppose we do?

**Kilo Ren:** Scan the ship and bring it to me. I have never seen that ship before, and I will claim it.

**General 1:** Scanning ship, over. (Scans the ship) It is an unknown spacecraft called "The Utopian Magnet". There is a young woman in the ship, with a familiar droid, BB-8. She isn't Rey, sir.

**Kilo Ren:** Send them in, I'll deal with her myself.

(The spaceship flew into the garage and landed softly on the ground. The troopers and 2 generals come with Kilo Ren, who approach the woman coming out of the ship.)

**Kilo Ren:** So, Rey, you came with your droid on your own?

**Princess Polaris:** I am not Rey, are you the leader of this base?

**Kilo Ren(surprised): **Who…Who is this beautiful creature, who is in my presence?

**Princess Polaris:** My name is Princess Polaris, I am the daughter of Emperor Lex Orlando and his wife, Empress Anika Padame Skywalker. They were former students of Master Yoda.

**Princess Polaris:** My Grandfather was Darth Vader. The Empire has been searching the war for his grandchildren. And he raised his grandson but was looking for his granddaughters. I know everything you may lack to know and hear. I am the heiress of the Forces of Nature. I am the natural born heiress of my Great-Aunt Padame Amendola. I have returned, under the circumstance, that you may never seek to find the others. I am whom you must turn to and communicate with. I come in peace, but I do not surrender myself to you.

**Kilo Ren(thinks):** As mysterious and as beautiful she is, she is probably the most powerful woman in all the worlds. She will be perfect for my next project, and since she is the great heiress of Padame Amendola and Darth Vader, I guess I rest my case.

**Princess Polaris(smirks):** Did you know I can hear every word your saying?

**Kilo Ren(amused):** Come away from here, Princess, and come into my humble home.

**Princess Polaris(doubts):** You are most kind, Kilo Ren. I accept. Am I a guest or a prisoner?

**Kilo Ren(guides her in):** False alarm, everyone. Go back to your positions. It is too early to decide that, Princess Polaris. You will attend dinner with me, and we shall talk as soon as possible.

(Kilo Ren brings Princess Polaris into the thinking chamber. The room was wide and white, Polaris sat in the big, black chair and he focused his hand of the force onto her brain)

**Princess Polaris(giggles):** This is a turn of offense. I seem to guess; you are trying to hack my brain? Nothing you can do will change my reaction, I cannot be harmed, or I cannot have the force taken from me. It tickles, to be honest.

**Kilo Ren(groans in pain):** How…is this…possible?

**Princess Polaris:** You are sitting in the room with the Granddaughter of Princess Padame Amendola and Dark Lord Vader. Yet we can't have a regular conversation as cousins alike, my mother is your mother's cousin. From our Grandmother's side. Padame is my former Aunt, not related to yours, but both Padame and Vader adopted my mother as their only and secret child before Leia and Luke were made known.

**Kilo Ren(groans to settle):** Ow…why does it hurt…so bad?

**Princess Polaris: **Rey says you will never be like Grandfather Vader. I have my doubts, you've turned out to become only half of Darth Vader. The other half of him, there was a soft place in his heart that my mother had learned to trust him. And her love for her stepfather, she gave birth to her firstborn son, Prince Finley Lex, who was your storm trooper! He was raised a prince until he turned 8 years old, after Vader died, killed by Luke Skywalker, he became a trooper-in-training. I feel you are Young Anakin in some way, I just don't see it in you yet.

(end scene)

**Act 1, Scene 2**

**Narrator:** After Kilo Ren got off his invincible cousin's power, he breathed heavily, and tried again. No matter how hard he tried, he still seemed weaker and weaker. She laughed and she smiled as he restrained himself. She continued to talk with him about herself and her mother's background. Princess Leia, Han Solo, Finn and Regina, Luke Skywalker and Kilo Ren. And eventually, she rested her case and cooled down her mind. Kilo Ren wasn't going to allow her to escape, she could be the future of his Empire.

**Princess Polaris(at dinner):** You know, I'm not thinking of escaping you. My mission rests in your case. I am not going to surrender myself to you, however, you can die trying to figure me out. It serves you right, you never seem to respect anyone's personal thoughts. So, I will teach you a lesson or two, you will learn to participate, and you will survive.

**Kilo Ren(amused): **You are impossible to hack, nothing that I do will scare you?

**Princess Polaris(smirks):** You think fear will cause a great gap between us? You are so hilarious, Kilo Ren. I'm interested in becoming your guardian, and my life rests in your future. I'm not afraid of you, and you'll never find my home planet.

**Kilo Ren:** Your home planet?

**Princess Polaris: **I'm not ever going to run from you, you are my patient and my family. I will do anything I possibly can to destroy the Empire and heal your poor soul, Ben Solo. You will not bring me to the dark side, but that I will bring you to the light side. I will seem to be your pleasurable little princess, your future of your so-called Empire. You will never gain control over me, so I expect you to gain my trust and my favor.

**Kilo Ren(Thinks):** You may even be the mother of the Empire.

**Princess Polaris: **Don't even get any ideas.

**Kilo Ren(thinks):** Well, too late.

**Princess Polaris(anger rises):** It's never too late to turn from the Empire now, while its still fresh. Honestly from stories after stories, the ladies or the captive princesses wail and say; "I'll never become your queen! I'll never tell you anything." Do you think I'm a foolish Jedi? Do you think I'm just going to give you everything I know, whom I love, and the future so you can destroy it in time? WRONG! Kilo Ren! I will never love you! I will accept Ben Solo's favor, and his alone! Good night!

**Kilo Ren(uses the force to shut the door):** Where are you going so soon? We haven't even started our dessert yet. (Kilo pulls a chair up for Polaris, and he picks up her fork) You see, Polaris, I am the head of this mothership. (Kilo gets the fork to pick up some chunk of meat and places the work tip by her mouth) I have control over the whole mothership, my generals, and to my officers.

**Polaris(slowly opens her mouth):** Yes, but I am not in your control. YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME! (As her voice was raised to challenge him, he sat her back down and gave her the chunk of meat from her fork. As she chewed it slowly, and carefully swallowed it, she clenched her fists as they banged on the table) I know what you think, I know what you plan to do, and I know everything in the future or the past that you could or couldn't even think! You have no power over me, Kilo Ren, it is I who has control over the Empire. I don't want to conquer, I want to heal, and if the truth hurts you, then so be it! You are like Vader, you are afraid to defeat the Dark Lord, and if you do, you are afraid that you shall die! You fight off from being weak and produce your own confidence to make you strong against those who are weak. How dare you kill your father, and not only that…you deserve a chance of freedom. Look at what it's done to you, I will not rest my case until you are medicated and healed, Ben Solo. Your mother misses you and wanted you home.

**Kilo Ren(Polaris rises and sizes to him):** That's enough!

**Polaris:** You can't tell me what to do! I'm here to help you overcome the power of the darkness, which is weak because the light is stronger. There's always a bright side, and the Empire will cease to die. You will survive, however, if you are ready to trust me and learn from me another way. Ben, this must stop, you can't live like this! And you could live better, see more clearer and maybe even settle down in the Valley of Peace.

**Kilo Ren(backs into the wall): **STOP! Stop, it hurts us!

**Polaris:** WHO? Who does it hurt? You and what evil conscience that lies beneath your very soul? Ben Solo, you are sick, very sick! And without me to help you, you will die too!

(Kilo spins around and pins Polaris on the wall)

**Kilo Ren(shouts):** I said, ENOUGH!

**Polaris:** I will not stop, Ben, and you know I'm right! I will not let Kilo Ren, or the Sith Lord get to you! I will heal you! I will nurse you, and I will become your wife. But instead of intimidating yourself with a false approach and my favor, making me your Empress of the Empire…I will not stand or my family…we will not stand in your plans against the Valley of Peace.

(Ben Solo cries in pain, while Kilo Ren rubs his nose against hers. Seeking for comfort or mercy, but he doesn't receive any sympathy)

**Polaris: **Ben…listen to me. Ben?

**Kilo Ren(nudges to kiss Polaris):** HELP ME!

**Polaris(moves her head away):** I will not work for you Kilo Ren, get out of him! NOW!

**Kilo Ren(searches for sympathy):** HELP ME, MY STRENGTH IS WEAK!

**Polaris:** Cry yourself to sleep for all I care, Kilo Ren, you will live in peace with me! And Ben Solo shall live in my heart, but you will not force me to gain power within my mind! (Polaris places her hands at the sides of his head and rubs his mind to gently put him at rest) Off to bed you shall trod, and tomorrow we shall worry about what the future upholds.

**Narrator:** Later in the control room where Kilo Ren had been, Polaris listens to her vision to detect and overhear Kilo's conversation with the Sith Lord. In their conversation, Kilo Ren tells his leader what of the plans to end Rey Skywalker, when they have the Princess Polaris in the mothership. She's very strong, she's has some potential and he can't even get into her head. Almost all his strength of the dark force was trenched, and she had sized up to him, as if she were standing up for what's right.

**Sith Lord: **She is the heiress of the missing daughter of Darth Vader, she knew all his pains and sorrows, his memories of good or bad. She was his mentor and she was tough, but kind. She despised the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and she may very well despise me. Remember, we cannot treat her with pain and suffering, we must approach her as Darth Vader did. Treating her as an ally, a royal princess, and…you will have her for your wife, I bless you and to proceed with bonding with her, even if she may not like it.

**Sith Lord:** She isn't like her brother or sister, be gentle with her, unless you want to burn as hot as the sun. But she's not a killer or a threat, she's a healer. We cannot use her, so we must pamper her. She is the former biological daughter of Empress Jedi—Anika Padame Skywalker, Darth Vader almost mistaken her for revived Princess Padame Amendola, who lacked the reunion with his wife and another heir. Her father was the younger brother of Orlando, your father's good friend, Leia also knew him. He was her bodyguard as well as her best friend, they secretly were wed by Master Yoda.

**Kilo Ren:** But what more do you want to tell me?

**Sith Lord:** Her father married her mother, with relations of Darth Sidious's attempts, from our hidden files it says, "Officer Lex Orlando married Empress Padame Skywalker, the adopted heiress of her belated Aunt Padame Amendola. Darth Vader and Empress Padame were always away in secret, kind of like the original Padame and Young Anakin. Darth Vader learned the truth, and he never spoke to any source of Evil or good since then. He accepted Lex Orlando, and they had three children."

**Act 1, Scene 3**

**Kilo Ren:** And who are the heirs he discovered?

**Sith Lord:** Before you were even a boy, as a baby, Empress Anika and Emperor Lex settled down in a hidden galaxy called "Planet Utopia, at Ottobak Palace" it was a paradise living through the wars of the stars. We didn't even know it existed, its also the Fountain of Youth, where the Valley of Peace was restored. Anika kept connection with her father with a ring recorder, he always wore it in secret, knowing that she was always close by. They may have been keeping an eye on the Resistance and our Empire for so long, no one even knows.

**Kilo Ren:** Did you ever find the heirs?

**Sith Lord:** The eldest was an only son, in promise for Vader to have an heir, she vowed her offspring will not fall to the Dark side and they will never become an Emperor or a Sith Lord. The boy was around your age, he was dark like his father, (as in a specific color—African American) he was raised by a royal nurse and he was a prince parentless. His name was Prince Finley Lex Orlando, keeping his father's name. The boy grew healthy and strong to the age of 8, and when his grandfather died by Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader revealed himself to his only son. The boy, Finley, was taken under the power of the empire, and trained to become a Trooper. He was one of your men, he even fought you along the way, with the blue light saber.

(Kilo Ren was silent and astonished, Polaris dressed in a blue night gown, stood on the side and watched Kilo speak to his leader over the recorder)

**Sith Lord: **His twin sister, a healthy baby girl named Regina Anika, was raised as a strong and struggling junior Jedi-in-training, was fully raised by her parents until the age of 7. At 8-years of age, Luke Skywalker took the child and raised her to become a Jedi. In part of his training, he wanted to raise her in the home of his father, his home as a baby. One day during training, they found the Jedi Master and attacked them. Luke defended the child by running them off, and the child lost him and fended somehow on her own. Today, you know her as Rey, we both do. And now, she resides with the family in Ottobak.

**Kilo Ren:** This is impossible.

**Sith Lord:** The very last heir, she is the following Empress under Anika and Lex Orlando. She was fully raised from her birth with her older sister, Rey, and when Rey turned 7, you know her story. Darth Vader chose the youngest as his rightful heir after his charming daughter, heir to the Empire and promised in league with Darth Sidious, Empress Leah Polaris Skywalker. Empress Leah was named after Anika's beloved cousin, your mother, Princess—General Leia. Leah is a strong, noble, and blood-bending Solaris, and she knows many things that we might never understand. We lack the understanding and the pressure we use against the force, but she's very dangerous. As beautiful and sweet as she comes, she could even lift a mothership without one sweat. She knows the future, and whatever is on her mind…you need to figure it out! It could affect the future of our Empire and possibly the Resistance.

**Kilo Ren:** But why me?

**Sith Lord:** Under me, you may be the very last Emperor, you know how you always wanted to be like Darth Vader? He never got to be the next Sith, and you might be able to become the next Emperor. I am very old, and I am departing very soon. I entrust you to uphold our reputation and the future inheritance of hither and yonder. When I die, you will become my successor, and you have completed my work. As well as becoming Emperor, you need a Queen, and who better than Rey than her younger sister, full power and bloodline of Empress Padame Amendola, herself? Rey isn't what I expected, you see, the reaction of Rey and Fin, are fatal and ignorant. But the stern reaction of Empress Leah is very incredible and genius!

**Kilo Ren:** I won't let you down, my Lord. You shall meet and see someday, the new and improved Emperor of the Empire! And…you will meet my inspiring, beautiful, rebel, healing-hearted woman…my future Empress Leah P. Skywalker!

(Sith Lord recorder sounds off as Polaris was about to leave the room)

**Kilo Ren(forces the doors to shut):** And where are you going, my sweet?

**Princess Leah:** Your sweet? Your sweet what? Empress?

**Kilo Ren(he tries to charm her):** You think I'm a fool? You know that I know you heard everything we talked about. You will be my sweet…

**Princess Leah:** Revenge?

**Kilo Ren(fibs):** Well…that's not what I was going to say.

**Princess Leah(doubts): **uh huh? Yeah right. You don't scare me, nor do you intimidate me. You should think twice about ever underestimating me.

Kilo Ren: You are my sweet…

**Princess Leah:** I told you, I will never love Kilo Ren, but I will love Ben Solo. I am not your sweet revenge, Kilo, there is no enemy to attack for any reason. They are just simple civils trying to defend their homeland to restore peace. And you think that's funny? Killing all that is good just so that you can be the head of control amongst the people's fear and sorrow? What kind of Emperor are you…the loser?

(Kilo Ren places his clenched fist on the table)

**Kilo Ren(struggles to argue): **You…will be my Empress. The mother of the Empire…and my future Queen, my wife!

**Princess Leah(giggles):** Ha! Well, good luck with that, genius! NOT! I'll have so much fun watching you try to woo me, swoon me, even trying to force me. You don't stand a chance against me. Give it a rest, Soldier boy! I'll always be stronger than you!

**Princess Leah:** What are you going to do about it? Hmm? One of the most powerful women Jedi in the whole Gallacxy!

**Kilo Ren:** You will participate! You will be my sweet…revenge.

**Princess Leah:** I knew it! I knew that was what you were going to say! And guess what, Mister? You are not going to be(ruler and spouse)my Emperor, if you want to marry me, you will be(spouse and pupil) my Emperor, and I alone will be your Empress as your teacher and guide. You will not control me, nor my time! I will not come when you call, you will await my company to arrive to you. I am not your teacher's pet either and the Sith Lord will find no possibility for me! I win, you lose, and that's how its going to be!

**Kilo Ren(holds her hand down): **You will be…MINE!

**Princess Leah(presses his hand the other way):** I will not be of anything of the sort!

**Kilo Ren(tries to regain strength): **Yes…you…will!

**Princess Leah(keeps his hand down): **I'm going to tell you again, Kilo Ren. No matter how hard you try to harm or force me, you'll just make it worse for the both of you. I will pain you, Kilo, and I will heal and teach the inner and eager student in you. I will give a heart to the lost prince, whose mother wishes his home, and her husband to still live in their hearts. There's an evil spirit that drains your life and your heart and enforces your mind at deadly work. Is this how an Emperor should behave? How would I want to marry a prince, who wants all to himself and to make off with me as the mother of a burdened inheritance. If I do marry you, it will be for love and for our children's future. If you fail in becoming the Sith Lord, I will move everyone away from you, get rid of all your Empire, and raise the children as far away from you as possible! They will rebel against you, even if they wished they hadn't. But its for the best.

**Princess Leah(lets of go his hand):** HAVE A HEART, BEN! Please, don't do this to yourself! Think about your mother for once, she hasn't seen you for more than 10 years or so. Wouldn't you rather take up the past Anakin never had a happier beginning to end with Grandmama Padame, your parents would have probably still met on their journeys. And they could have had the same children, but they wouldn't have turned out like this! I will not stand for this any longer, I will destroy the Empire, if you will not stand with me and take it down together! THAT'S FINAL!

(End Scene)

**Act 1, Scene 4**

**Narrator:** Later after the viral conversation between Princess Leah and Kilo Ren, Kilo Ren went to bed. Princess Leah went alone around the mothership and constructed a self-destruct bomb that wasn't activated. It was one of her weapons she had invented since the early war. She was a General, as well as an inventor, and a Jedi master. Princess Leah went back to her room, and locked up the bomb in a safe, hidden inside of her dresser drawer. Princess Leah meditated in prayer and focused on Kilo Ren's mind.

**Ben Solo(cried out):** What if I can't escape it! What if I can't escape it?

Someone, please, help me! Help me!

**Voice(evil):** What if no one can hear you, Ben Solo?

**Ben Solo:** No! Get away from me!

**Kilo Ren(voice):** Join me, and we can rule the world together! Control the fear and sorrow within the laboring works of slaves and our Empire shall become unstoppable! We shall have our greatest victory…and here comes the best part…We shall marry the powerful Jedi Master, Princess Leah. I can see two beautiful sons with her, yes, but no Rey.

**Ben Solo: **If you ever harm anything to do with my cousin, Princess Leah, I'll get you one day! (He gets out his red saber, and faces death—Kilo Ren's voice)

**Kilo Ren(scoffs):** And what are you going to do about it, sunny? I'll just whiff that scum Resistance. I'll marry the princess and have heirs to the Empire! She will live and suffer for me, and she will die in your arms. You will grow painful and weak. Therefore, you shall die, too and I won't need you anymore! I've got your powerful little Jedi sons! Ha-ha-ha-ha!

**Rey's voice:** I knew you were bad all along! So, if you can't change within the future, I will change you! (Rey points up her blue light saber, and Ben Solo sees his mother hidden under a brown cloak)

**General Leia(fatal voice):** Ben? Ben? My son? Don't do this, don't change the world in this way!

**General Leia:** You can change! I believe you can! Come back to me!

**Rey(fiercely):** You can't ever change, so, I'll end you!

**Ben Solo:** Nooooooo! Princess Leah, please save me, have mercy on me!

(A beautiful white soldier approaches with double white light sabers, she slices Kilo Ren in two and she takes Rey, General Leia from the war dream. Enter the white soldier to Ben Solo.)

**Ben Solo:** Who—Who are you?

**Soldier:** I am a friend.

**Ben Solo:** Of who's friend, are you?

(Soldier removes her helmet and a beautiful clear face appears to Ben)

**Ben Solo:** It—It was you?

**Princess Leah:** I told you I will not stand on the Dark side of Kilo Ren. Therefore, I have slayed you evil mentor, no evil harm shall abide in you now. I hope that you will succeed as my friend and my beloved, as well as my future husband. Someday you shall become a noble and wise Jedi Emperor of Ottobak, and we shall have eternal peace among all gallacxies. Even with our sons.

(Ben looks down, and sees two beautiful 6-year-old boys with brown and black hair, blue eyes, and hugging against their mother)

**Princess Leah:** You want this future, Ben Solo. You must fight with fire, and I will help you as I have vowed to you. Be well and sweet dreams, Ben Solo. You have been healed, I have blood-bended you and you shall continue to recover. However, you must pretend to still be in the Emperor's favor, or else we may lose hope of ending the Dark war once and for all. Good night.

(Ben Solo wakes up from the dream, in his room)

**Ben Solo(gets up and wakes from his bed):** Oh, oh my. What a dream. I suppose I shall get up and continue my day as always.

**Narrator:** Ben Solo had less of a struggle and began leading his faith into his new friend. Princess Leah entrusted Ben Solo, who dressed like Kilo Ren, but he had preferred to not wear his helmet. Ben Solo and Princess Leah learned to communicate with each other, and eventually she taught him how to control his temper and regain new force energy. He vowed he would never use it against any good force, and not on any good person. With the bonding of Princess Leah's healing heart, Ben Solo was an open book to any of her intentions. There were some days where they challenged each other in a saber fight but did not meant to kill or harm anyone. The Sith Lord unexpectedly arrived, or perhaps Ben Solo didn't know it at first. He seemed to forget he had planned to meet and greet him as Kilo Ren.

**Sith Lord:** I see you have enjoyed challenging the Princess Leah?

**Ben Solo(Kilo Ren): **Yes, sir. She's a major attraction. As well as a wonderful teacher, but she remains my one determination as my future Empress.

**Sith Lord: **Good. Its good, that its so bad. In my opinion, she seems to be trusting you so much, that she may be in-love with you. Perhaps you shall be holding a royal wedding ceremony soon. That will work up your delicious plans and your expert appetite to woo her?

**Ben Solo(Kilo Ren):** I suppose…you're right. Is it wrong for me to feel soft for her, at all? Even if I am strong with the Empire, she is my beloved friend as well as my distraction! Doesn't an Emperor, a young man like me, should woo his love instead of bringing her to pain? You said so yourself, pamper her, instead of making her suffer. Am I not doing what you asked of me?

**Sith Lord:** Oh no, no doubt. I am aware Anakin did the same for Padame, and he always had feared her departure. I cannot even control the likes of her, but remember, she very valuable. I'm sure when Vader didn't realize she was his niece, and adopted heir of his belated wife, of whom are both deceased. The Empress Padame, he wanted to get "involved" with her, and have another heir, perhaps. You take your time, but it can't be longer than three days.

**Ben Solo:** I shall tell her tonight. And if she refuses, I'll force her anyway. She'll love me later. I assume she'll have no one to go to if we ever had children. I would be the only open door! She's locked in.

**Sith Lord:** Very well, you may go. Bye.

(enter Ben Solo alone in his room, enter Princess Leah)

**Princess Leah(amused): **So…what did you talk about with the Sith Lord?

**Ben Solo(hesitates):** I assume you already know. I shall not have to tell you.

**Princess Leah(comes closer):** To be honest, I can't read the mind of a truthful mind. I can only tell what is in the evil mind to help them relax or to disaplin them. Do tell me.

**Ben Solo(focuses his ease, into her gaze):** Leah…I've been meaning to tell you.

**Princess Leah(leans closer):** Yes…Ben?

**Ben Solo(kisses her lips):** I want to protect you, and I've loved you for over a few months. You have believed in me and I have changed. I will not allow the Empire to continue, once I am ruler after he descends, I shall need…a wife.

**Princess Leah(wraps her arms around his neck):** Oh, Ben, I will fight to the end. I will rule side-by-side with you and nothing shall stand between us, the Resistance and your mother against the Empire. I shall participate as Kilo Ren's prisoner queen until we can escape the massive war. I have created a time bomb that can self-destruct, the whole mothership.

**Ben Solo(kisses down her neck):** Have I ever steered you wrong?

**Princess Leah(giggles):** Don't answer that. Yes. I accept.

(End Scene)

**Act 2, Scene 1**

(Enter the Sith Lord in Ben's chamber where Leah was dressed in her wedding dress)

**Sith Lord: **Ah. She is so beautiful. Her grace and her strength shall be very untouchable.

(She remains silent and standing proud)

**Sith Lord(rushes his fingers gently on her cheek): **She's a powerful blooded Jedi, that's for sure. What is it, your highness, cat got your tounge?

**Princess Leah(wraths through and runs out of the room):** I've had enough of this torture! If Kilo Ren wishes to marry me by force, then he shall deal with me himself.

**Sith Lord(Yells):** GUARDS! GUARDS! Get the princess in back here!

**Trooper 1:** But aren't we 'suppose' to treat her gently? Isn't she dangerous when she's mad?

**Sith Lord:** I don't care how she can get, just arrest her and bring her back to me! AT ONCE!

**Trooper 2:** Roger that, over.

**Trooper 1:** Go! Go! Go! Capture the princess!

(Leah runs down the hallway and gets her bomb, she hides it in one of the vents and keeps her retractable ring for the self-destruct code. Then she leaves the control room, and heads to the lodging deck)

**Princess Leah(thinks):** The miniature mothership is ready to go. Just the wedding ceremony, and then the future honeymoon of our lives when we return home! Done! (She leaves to return, and she races back into the hallways as Kilo Ren {Ben Solo} approaches the main room.) Oh snap!

**Kilo Ren(mischiviously, takes her hand and kisses her knuckles):** Oh snap, is right! Get in here!

(Leah stands by Kilo Ren's side as the Sith Lord approaches to perform the ceremony)

**Sith Lord: **Now. We are gathered here today, to bring together—either by will or by force, to bring my successor in marriage to Darth Vader's heir, Princess Leah Skywalker. By love or my charm, do these two come and make one rule in our Mothership. Do you take Leah Skywalker to be your wife, as the future Empress of your rule?

**Kilo Ren(squeezes her hands):** I accept.

**Sith Lord:** Now. Do you Leah Skywalker, take my successor, Kilo Ren, to be your husband and Emperor in the future rule of our mothership?

**Leah(fakes her struggle):** Stop it, let me go! This marriage isn't an act of love, by love, I will not marry Kilo Ren. I make my love to Ben Solo, if he can still hear me! Don't do this!

**Kilo Ren:** Will you cut that out, Leah, you will accept!

**Leah(fake cries):** No! Let me go!

**Sith Lord:** Think fast, Leah.

**Leah(fake cries):** Let me go! I will not suffer like this! I will not let you suffer like Anakin did!

**Sith Lord:** Do you want to save the world and return home to your family? Do you take Ben Solo as your husband?

**Leah:** Yes, yes, I strongly do! I accept!

**Sith Lord:** Then, it is done. Now, I pronounce you man and wife! Now, my time has come to pass! I crown you, Prince Kilo Ren, as Emperor of the Empire either she loves you or not!

**Leah:** You tricked me! You monster!

**Kilo Ren(lifts Leah, and carries her away):** Come on, you! My wife, you will listen!

**Leah(fake cries):** No! Let me go!

**Kilo Ren(laughs):** We have a private island initiated as our honeymoon, and you can cry yourself to sleep for all I care. (Enter Kilo Ren with Leah into the small mothership, out in the space) Because I do. Leah, stop fooling around.

**Leah(giggles):** Self-destruct in ti-minus 5 seconds! All systems shut down, Blast off!

(The mothership explodes with everyone in it, even the Sith Lord)

**Ben Solo(hugs her):** I suppose I won't be needing them anymore. What's much better than having a Sith Lord I fear all the time, when I can have my beloved wife and someday a family of our own. Next stop, planet gallacxy Utopia, Ottobak palace.

**Narrator:** Returning to Ottobak Palace, there was a special reception celebration after the conversion of Prince Ben Solo and the destruction of the Evil mothership, along with the last Sith Lord. Rey learned with Ben Solo about the last lesson of the Jedi training, and accepted his new family. His mother was acceptionally happy and proud, and of the night of their homecoming, Ben Solo and Leah Skywalker-Solo made off with an exciting final ending as just a regular King and Queen of Ottobak, and they lived happily ever after. Well…until today.

**Narrator:** After about a year when Leah had her twins, her strong and healthy princes of Ottobak, Prince Benjamin Luke and Prince Leon Yoda-Kenobi. At about their 5th birthday, their father took them with their mother on a hill of the peaceful warm summer and shared the day together as a family. Leah was pregnant again, and this time she was having a little girl named Princes Cynthia Padame Solo. And that's a wrap up, folks!

(Children giggles)

**Benny Solo:** Papa, papa, look what I have!

**Leon Solo:** Look papa, we found a butterfly.

**King Ben Solo:** Oh…she appears to have a damaged wing. Its easy to mend, its just wet. It must have fallen into the water. She'll warm up and dry in the warm sun anytime now.

**Leon Solo:** Boy, papa, you sure know the way life takes its course.

**King Ben Solo:** I've learned from the best Jedi teacher in the whole world.

**Queen Leah Skywalker(blushes/teases him): **Oh please. Don't be so modest, darling.

**Leon Solo:** Was it Grandmama Leia or Grandmama Anika?

**King Ben Solo(sighs):** No. It was a special woman in my life, who healed me of my pain and sorrow, and destroyed my evil mentor in my head. If it wasn't for your mother, we probably would have never had you or our peaceful sanctuary of life.

**Benjamin Solo(cuddles around his mama):** Did you tell papa yet, Mama?

**King Ben Solo(kisses her cheek):** Oh? Tell me what? What has your mother kept from me with the two of you keeping a little secret? Do tell.

**Benjamin Solo:** But papa, don't you already know? We do not have to tell you.

**King Ben Solo:** No, I cannot, I do not have that ability for truthful minds. Do tell.

**Queen Leah Solo:** Well, alright, alright. I am going to have another baby. It shall be a girl, and her name I chose is Princess Cynthia Padame Skywalker, the next and wise Jedi healer in the next life. Someday, we shall see. (Ben kisses Queen Leah, and the little boys rest their heads on their mother's lap) THE END.

(End Scene—FIN)


End file.
